I Love You
by Ryuten
Summary: One shot pernyataan cinta dari neji kepada tenten. Happy reading :)


I Love You

Tenten POV  
.

.

Hujan di pagi ini menghentikan langkah ku untuk bisa pergi latihan  
bersama mu seperti biasanya, padahal aku benar-benar sangat merindukan  
mu. Kau menjalankan misi lama sekali neji.. Hmm..

.

Di hujan seperti ini tenten hanya sendiri di apartemennya yang tidak  
terlalu besar, ia hanya duduk dalam diam sambil memeluk boneka panda  
kesayangannya. Ia bangkit langsung menuju dapur untuk menyeduh ocha  
nya. Tenten melihat ke arah luar jendela, hujan belum juga reda bahkan  
semakin deras saja.

"ahh hey.. Untuk apa orang itu berdiri diatas pohon hujan-hujan  
begini?" tenten terkejut lantas membuka jendela apartemennya.

"hey tuan.. Sedang apa disana?"

orang itu hanya menoleh. Dan alangkah terkejutnya tenten melihat orang  
yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"NEJII.."

"hey, bolehkah aku masuk? Disini dingin.." ucap neji yang sudah  
menggigil kedinginan sejak tadi, dan buru-buru melompat masuk ke  
jendela.

.  
.

Tenten POV

ah apa-apaan dia ini? Berhujan-hujanan di luar sana, mengeluh  
kedinginan, dan sekarang masuk seenaknya lewat jendela. Menyebalkan..  
Tapi dia tampan sekali dengan rambut basah terurai begitu  
hihi

.  
.

"hey, jangan berdiam diri saja.. Cepat sediakan handuk untukku !"

"heh kau ini.. Menyusahkan saja" ucap tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.  
Neji POV

haha  
dia lucu sekali manyun-manyun seperti itu. Ingin rasanya ku cubit ke  
dua belah pipi tembamnya itu. Hilang sudah lelah ku melihat dia  
begitu.  
Haaah tenten, sadarkah kau aku hujan-hujan begini hanya untuk bertemu dengan mu?  
Ahh tidak dia datang.

.

Neji yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri itu kembali memasang wajah  
datarnya, dan merampas handuk di tangan tenten dengan agak kasar.

"apa ini? Hanya ada satu?"

"hey.. Itu punya ku ! Jangan diminum neji !"

tak mendengar larangan tenten, neji langsung saja menenggak teh hijau  
yang dibuat tenten tadi.

"kau kan bisa membuatnya lagi.. Kau tidak lihat? Aku ini sedang  
kedinginan.. Mana baju mu? Aku mau pakai" ucap neji yang langsung  
mengobrak-abrik isi lemari tenten.

"kau ini laki-laki, mana boleh melihat isi lemari wanita" tenten yang  
kesal langsung menutup pintu lemarinya.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku ini sedang kedinginan"  
ulang neji.

"biar aku yang mencarikannya untuk mu"

"Hn"

Tenten memberikan baju kaos dan sebuah celana pendek miliknya, dan  
dibawa neji langsung ke kamar mandi.

.

.  
Tenten POV

bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Selalu saja begini. Di saat aku  
benar-benar merindukannya dan ingin dia bersikap lembut pada ku, dia  
selalu melakukan hal yang bertolak belakang.

.

Neji kembali dari kamar mandi dan langsung duduk disebelah tenten  
meneguk teh hijau di hadapannya. Mereka hanya diam, tak ada seorang  
pun yang berani mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk memecah keheningan.  
Neji hanya memperhatikan tenten melalui ekor matanya.

"hey !" ucap mereka serempak.

"Apa?" ucap tenten

"kau duluan"

"tidak, kau yang duluan"

"ah kau saja"

'apa-apaan dia ini'  
ah tanyakan saja atau tidak ya? Aku takut ini memalukan  
tapi.. Aku harus tau..  
Ucap tenten yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri

"kenapa diam?" ucap neji

"emm-mengapa kau tadi berada di pohon itu hujan-hujan begini?" ucap  
tenten agak gugup.

"Hn... Tidak ada"

"ahh yang benar? Kau pasti mau mengintip ku kan?"

"hey ! Aku tidak serendah itu" ucap neji sedikit tertawa mengacak  
rambut cepol dua milik tenten.

Tenten mengembungkan kedua pipinya karna rambut yang susah payah  
dirapikannya diacak-acak begitu saja oleh neji.

Neji tak kuasa menahan tangannya langsung mencubit kedua pipi tenten  
yang menggemaskan itu.

"pasti ada alasannya kau berada disana itu tadi"

"Hn"

"huh ya sudah" kesal tenten karena tak ditanggapi neji.

"kau ini.. Seperti wanita saja ! Selalu ingin tau"

"heii.. Aku ini wanita. Jadi kau anggap apa?"  
"mana ada wanita hobinya main-main dengan senjata"

"terserah kau saja ! Aku mau tidur"

tenten berbaring di tempat tidurnya membelakangi neji.

.

Tenten POV

kau menyebalkan sekali neji. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku memendam  
perasaan ini, bahkan kau saja tak menganggap ku seorang wanita. Dasar  
menyebalkan.

.

"hey panda"

"..."

"apa kau benar-benar sudah tertidur?"

"..."

"kau sedang mengambek pada ku ya? Hahaha"

"Itu tidak lucu"

"ketahuan.. Kau benar-benar tidak sedang tertidur"

neji berdiri dan langsung duduk diranjang tenten, tenten duduk  
membalikkan badan.

"kau mau apa?"

neji meraih wajah tenten dengan tangan kanannya, mendekatkan kedua  
wajah mereka hingga kening mereka bersentuhan.

'Deg'

wajah mereka mulai merona, namun neji segera berekspesi datar kembali.

"aku merindukan mu" bisik neji di telinga tenten.  
Tenten hanya terpaku mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan neji barusan.

"aku lelah sekali habis menjalankan misi itu, boleh aku tidur disini?"

"a-mmm tidurlah neji, aku akan tidur di bawah"

"tidak..tidak, aku ingin kau bersama ku disini"

sontak saja, wajah tenten semakin merona sekarang.

Tenten berbaring membelakangi neji. Tak berani menatap wajah sang  
pangeran hati saat ini. Namun neji meraih pinggang tenten untuk  
mendekat padanya.

"kau ingin tau?"

"apa?"

"ah kau pasti ingin tau"

"jangan membuatku penasaran !"

"ah tidak jadi"

"ah neji-kun selalu saja seperti itu" 'ups' tenten langsung menutup  
mulut dengan kedua tangannya, tak sengaja menyebut nama neji dengan  
suffix itu.

Neji terkekeh geli melihat tingkah gadis manis di hadapannya. Ia pun  
mengambil tangan tenten dari mulutnya.  
Ia belai dengan lembut rambut belakang tenten lalu turun ke  
tengkuknya, kemudian menariknya semakin dekat. Tenten hanya memejamkan  
matanya karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Neji mendekatkan  
bibirnya ke bibir tenten dan akhirnya bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

'Manis'

'First kiss'

begitulah bathin mereka berdua.

"I love you, neji-kun"  
"i love you too, panda ku"

FIN


End file.
